


You're Mine Now

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Cop!Sephiroth Gang!Cloud one shot that I wrote for my sister on her birthday. Basically smut with a smidgeon of plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine Now

Cloud pants as a skilled tongue works its way down his stomach. Equally skilled hands hold his above his head. Silver hair creates a curtain between the two almost interlocking bodies and the outside world.

“I can’t keep saving you Strife,” a deep voice purrs dangerously as one hand lets go and travels down his side, teasing, messaging his body in the most torturous way. Cloud moans as the teasing hand works its way into his baggy pants to stroke his arousal.

“I don’t need saving Lieutenant,” Cloud gasps trying to keep in his moans. Sephiroth smirks and leans his head down next to Cloud’s head.

“So you would rather have filthy vermin touch you as I am?” he asks nipping at Cloud’s ear. His smirk widens at the whimper/moan he gets as he pulls back. Both men had striped the other of their clothing, which littered the floor of the bedroom they are in. Sephiroth lets go of Cloud’s hands and digs in the nightstand that resides next to the large bed. Blue eyes widen in anticipation at the hand cuffs that are brought out.

“This is the third time this week I’ve had to bail you out Strife. I’m starting to think you like having to pay me back.”

Almost gently Cloud’s hands are cuffed to the bed posts.

“I’m starting to think that you like me for more than a good fuck.”

“Maybe I am… What are you going to do about it?”

A brief smile lights the Lieutenant’s face before Sephiroth dips his head down and deep throats the smaller gang member. For nearly three years they had been doing this; Sephiroth bailing him out and getting sex in return. Cloud moans freely as the tongue that had been torturing his stomach swirl around his length.

“Gaia, Seph!!”

Three fingers are placed near his face and he eagerly brings them into his mouth coating them in saliva. Blue eyes met green as Sephiroth slowly releases his cock.

“Tell me you want this. Tell me you need it,” is whispered softly. The first year Cloud’s pride had made him refuse to do such things. He was a member of the Avalanche Gang he needed nothing from a police Lieutenant! Now though he has no problems saying it.

“I want you in me Lieutenant; I need you to have release.”

He is rewarded when the first finger enters him and finds his prostate without a problem. His body quivers as slowly another finger is added and scissoring motions are combined with the soft in out rocking. He moans his body moving in time with those devilish fingers. Oh Gaia, he was so close. He whimpers at the slight sting that told him a third finger had been inserted. His mind is taken from that as Sephiroth kisses him deeply, tongue asking for permission to enter which he gives willingly.

“Lieutenant,”

“Call me Sephiroth, Cloud, Sephiroth.”

Cloud’s lust glazed eyes lock onto equally glazed green ones and the fingers are taken out to be replaced by something much bigger and thicker.

“Sephiroth, please…. Oh Gaia yes!!!!”

The pace starts off slow building in heat and speed, the head board hitting the wall with the force of the thrusts. Moans, grunts and the occasional scream of passion fill the air as the two dance the most intimate dance two people can dance.

“Sephiroth!!!!” Cloud gasps, his back arching, white taking over his vision as he reaches his peak. Sephiroth groans Cloud’s name as he cums into the tight hole, falling victim to the passage tightening on his length. He chuckles when he sees that Cloud has passed out and gently extracts himself from the blond. Moving slowly he retrieves a dish cloth to clean the blond and himself. After the deed is done he lays down next to the blond, denying the fact his heart fluttered when the gang member snuggles into him unconsciously.

“You are mine now, Strife.”  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________   
Blue eyes stare at the stick in his hands wondering who he wanted to kill more, the damn ninja wannabe or the Lieutenant. There was no way in hell he was pregnant… If this wasn’t a prank the police would be losing their golden boy. The purple plus sign seems to mock him by not disappearing. So what if for the last two months he had been vomiting and extremely tired. Who wouldn’t be if they had to deal with the people he had to deal with? So what if he had started to have mood swings. He wasn’t a carrier of the gene that allowed him to carry children!! He wasn’t… This had better be a prank. He stalks out of the kitchen ready to tear a certain Wutian ninja wannabe’s head off when he walks into a solid object. Staring into bright green eyes he remembers something he learned in high school. ‘Mako is occasionally used in the police force. Its use has been banned but officers who were subjected to it still are in the force.’ Mako had a nasty habit of making people with a recessive gene, like the male pregnancy gene, to become dominate…..

“Is something wrong Strife?”

“YOU!!!!!!!!”


End file.
